


Turned Around

by acerobbiereyes



Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 4. Prompt(s) - Season 4, M/M Pairing, FrameworkRobbie would consider his life to be pretty average. Until today that is.Beta’d by whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie/Robbie Reyes
Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Turned Around

Work at Canelo’s was never too busy or too slow, but just steady. Normally, going through the motions of his job helped Robbie focus. Today, for some reason, it was almost impossible to concentrate on the simplest task and he felt out of his element.

He’d called his mom that morning, mentioning the odd feeling, and she’d suggested he take the day off. He should’ve listened. The out of place feeling he had kept getting stronger and stronger as each minute ticked by. 

By the end of the day, Robbie felt like he was burning alive.

“Hey, Robbie,” Caleno’s voice cut through his drifting thoughts. “Mack’s here.”

Robbie groaned, and stood up, pausing momentarily as the world sawm. “Thanks, boss,” he grunted, making his way out of the cool garage and into the harsh California sunlight which did not help. 

What did help was walking straight in the embrace of his husband, Mack. He cupped Robbie's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. 

Mack frowned, moving his hand from Robbie’s cheek to his forehead. “You’re burning up. Are you feeling okay?”

“I was okay this morning after I dropped Hope and Gabe off at school,” Robbie groaned as he leaned into the touch. Macks’s hand was blessedly cool against his skin. “But after I got to work I started feeling worse.”

“Anything I can do? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?”

Robbie buried his face into Mack's chest. “Just take me home.” 

Mack pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Alright,” he said. “But if this fever is still bad by tomorrow morning, we’re going.”

Robbie nodded, not wanting to speak.

“Good.” Mack pressed another kiss to his forehead before retrieving Lucy’s keys from his jacket pocket. “Let’s go home.”

As Robbie settled into the passenger seat, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the comforting rumble of his baby and not so good air conditioning. 

_There you are, Reyes_ a sinister voice hissed. A familiar voice. _This place_ _is suffocating me, I almost couldn’t reach you. But I’ve got you now, and we can begin tearing this unnatural place apart._

“Robbie? You okay?” Mack asked, noticing his husband's jump.

Robbie cleared his throat. “Yeah, fine. Just didn’t wanna fall asleep is all.”

Mack gave him a worried once over, before letting the subject drop and they both remained silent the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Given how long it takes for Robbie to transform while in Eli’s Hell Box. I was thinking that if trapped in the Framework it would also take awhile. So ‘years’ pass before he’s able to transform and when he does he remembers everything.


End file.
